Arryk Volmark
Arryk Volmark is the Lord of House Volmark. He and his men are bannermen to House Harlaw. He is three-and-twenty years old. History Lord Arryk Volmark is twenty three, born to Rus Volmark and his wife, Thalia Merlyn. He took his title in 367AC, after his father – a sickly man from birth – died in his bed. House Volmark is a fairly large house, with lands to match. Arryk has two living aunts, both married with children of their own, and one bastard uncle, Brander. Brander himself has two children; a son of twenty years, named Ruadh, and a daughter of eighteen, named Runa. Both children are close friends with Arryk, and are far dearer to him than his three younger brothers: Sigrin, Victarion and Bedwyr. Arryk is a master seaman, thanks to his childhood spent at the docks of Volmark and Ten Towers and a natural talent for navigation. He is fairly knowledgeable about the nobility and history of the Iron Isles but generally clueless about the rest of Westeros, thanks to his penchant for avoiding classes. Familiar with many stories, songs, and no stranger to the lute or lyre, Arryk Volmark is a capable musician, skilled enough to carry a recognizable tune, and improvise a bit. As for swordcraft, Arryk favors the axe and shield, as a true Ironborn warrior, and has proven himself on several raids. A skilled and daring fighter, he is capable of holding his own against all but the most skilled or heavily armoured opponents. Arryk’s quick hands and sharp eyes also make him a worthy finger dancer, knife thrower, and card player, though grand strategy and tactics elude him. Though the Volmark line can trace itself back to House Hoare and the Iron Kings of old, the majority of its present prestige comes from its ties to Lord Joseran Volmark, Arryk’s grandfather. Often called Joseran Dragonsbane, or Joseran the Dragonslayer, the common tale holds that it was Joseran who fired the bolt that felled Rhaegal, after the monster brought down a tower holding Joseran’s wife and newborn son, killing both. At the end of the Third Rebellion, Joseran Dragonsbane was executed by Queen Daenerys, for his hand in the death of her son and his dragon. Appearance Arryk takes more closely after his mother than his father, bearing her sharp features and light coloured hair. Standing at 5’11 and possessing no great strength or speed, Arryk Volmark's appearance is nothing legends are told of. Currently he wears a set of black armor, with a leviathan of silver inlaid in the center. He wields a Qohoric axe given to him by his grand-uncle, Brander, and possesses a dragonbone dagger, a symbol of House Volmark, the hilt of which was taken from the dragon Rhaegal. Known Affiliations Lord Commander of the Grey Fleet. Captain of the Black Leviathan. Part of the Leviathan's Brood - a collective name for the Volmark children. Vassal of Lucas Harlaw, who in turn is sworn to Iron King Torric Greyjoy. Recent Events After the death of his father Rus, Lord Arryk answered the summons of Harren Greyjoy to Pykehttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2niuwr/inheritances_and_arrivals/. There, with the help of the Prince, he orchestrated the burning of a sept and the execution of the septons thereinhttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2nuoy1/the_prince_of_pyke/. When King Torric Greyjoy commanded his brother to ambush Roose Bolton and his fellow Lords on their way home from the Grand Council, he set sail with Ragnarr Farwynd, Svenrir Farwynd, Gwynesse Harlaw, and Harren Greyjoyhttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2nyvfq/assembly_of_the_iron_captains/. In the bloody battle that followed Arryk Volmark managed to bring down Roose Bolton with a luckily thrown axehttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2o6lix/the_ambush_at_the_neck/cmkdjs3, before dueling the young Maggie Mormont. The warrior maid broke his right leg and nearly killed him, before being defeated by yet another throw of an axehttps://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/2o6lix/the_ambush_at_the_neck/cmkkz2q. Family * Maron Volmark, His Great-Grandfather (43) (Deceased) ** Asha Volmark, His Great-Aunt (63) ** Joseran Volmark, His Grandfather (306 - 327AC) *** Rus Volmark, His Father (321 - 367 AC) **** Joseran Volmark, His Brother (341 - 359 AC) **** Esgred Volmark, His Sister (26) **** Arryk Volmark, Lord of Volmark''' '''(23) **** Sigrin Volmark, His Brother (22) **** Victarion Volmark, His Brother (19 ) **** Bedwyr Volmark, His Brother (18 ) **** Arwyn Volmark, His Sister (17) *** Mara Volmark, His Aunt (324 - 360 AC) *** Euron Volmark, His Uncle (326 - 327) ** Brander Pyke, His Great-Uncle (56) *** Ruadh, His Cousin (19) *** Runa, His Cousin (17) ** Erika Volmark, His Great-Aunt (53) References Category:Ironborn Category:House Volmark